Pokemon Tabletop, Adventures of the Seekers
Orcam Region A new Pokemon Lab has been built in the small town of Byrin Town. Trying to get better funding the Pokemon Professor has asked five different trainers and specialists to go out and seek powerful, rare, and interesting Pokemon and people to recruit for the lab to get funding to help the region achieve a Gym League. With the these Seekers ''they will travel with their Pokemon and the other ''Seekers ''to search for the various tasks they see as worthy to put the Pokemon Lab in the spotlight to get the proper funding from society. Will our ''Seekers ''seek fame along the way? Or personal growth? Only time will tell in the upcoming adventures of 'Adventures of the Seekers. ''' This Region is a Homebrew region created by Shotte, inspired by my old region Ercam. This region merges my first region's ideas into the new way of world building skills I have learned. This region's Pokemon Lab is a growing region wanting to grow a Gym League to help bring in visitors, trainers and revenue. Will our ''Seekers ''find the individuals to help grow this lab? Seekers * Jasper Holmes * Orrick * Puck Maerd * Ren Oleander * Clotilde Augustin-Okada Cities and Towns * Byrin Town A small humble little town where the hill vary. Merging with the Adal Forest to the East, this small town seems to blend and urban and natural setting seemlessly. Usually a quiet place to those that live here, lately with the hubub of the League Challenge starting have managed to flock together trainers far and wide here to this village. With the Pokemon Professor making their debut to oversee the upcoming Challenge and to pass out the new Pokemon to the new trainers of this region and others. * Barna Place A quaint little village with farms as far as the eye can see. Known for its berry farms most of the region's berry and vegetable/fruit supply comes from this place. The town is decorated in mostly wooden, antebellum inspired architecture. Looking out into the pastures as Tauros, Miltank moo, Skiddo, Gogoat bleat, and Torchic cheep and run about. The wind sweeps the fields and carries the sweet smells of the Berry Farm fills your nostrils. The golden hay hills fill the land that is not is not full of produce. * Barsal City Tucked into the forest a city bustles with stone streets and clacking of those walking about. A plethora of Pokemon walk and flutter about as they walk next to their trainer or coexist with the citizens of this city. Though the city is large it remains as quiet as possible to peacefully exist with its wild neighbors that share its space. Due to the canaopy that is scatter throughout the city the breeze blows as a cool refreshing sensation. Many, people and Pokemon alike, are seen practicing different styles of yoga or meditation in the grass fields set off the main stone street paths. * Skordi City A city built to be one with the forest, carved into the trees and built up high. A cacaphony of crickets, chirps and buzzing fills the city day and night. The paths made in this taown are not man made, but rather frequently trotted paths from its citizens. Bug type Pokemon buzz past anyone and everyone, startling some. The huts and homes in this city have been designed in order to keep out the pests. Not many crops exist here due to the invasive nature of the insects. * Vaella Village Built similar to that of its sibling town, Skordi City. This village acts more of a monestary of the Skordyr Forest. Built of ancient stone these buildings are overgrown with the nature around it. The monks walk about in green and brown robes with two white rounded rectangles on the back, which seem to resemble insect wings. The monks share the space in this sacred ground with the wild Pokemon as they scatter about. Before going further into the forest one must receive the blessing of the High Monk first. * Dyr Village A small village tucked deep into the Adal Woods where Pokemon and Humans coexist in peace. The people who make this small village their home have an innate ability to speak with Pokemon.Though they do not leave the village often and only in extreme emergencies. These people are said to have been far relatives from those of the Drekki clan from ancient times. Whereas, the Drekki developed ways to better their battle skills, these Dyrites went a separate path to commune and exist with the Pokemon in peace. * Hava Village Nestled in a pocket of Mt. Hava on the entrances of the caverns that lead up to them. This mining town is a rough and tumble village. Many of the Pokemon that inhabit the nearby caverns and cliff rumble about and some aide the miners and smithys of the town. At night the village remains lit as the possible daners that could emerge from the caverns below. * Stallei City Known as the “Battery of Orcam”, this city generates most of the power for this side of the region. With the power plant being the major building of the town this city is a bustling, busy metropolis. Cars seem to remain in a traffic jam and horns blare. Neon lights and skyscrapers conquer the vertical view. Many of the regions most technological companies are based here in this city that is always buzzing. * Sandur Town A refreshing oasis coming out of the Miki Desert or a last stop resort before heading in. This small cozy town offers a retreat to those venturing in or from the neighboring desert. Though the harsh conditions next to this town, it seems to attract many for its culinary experience. Blending together the two environements offers many exotic flavours many seek. * Foss City Abundant in freshwater rivers and a breathtaking scenery of the Adal Forest, Mt. Hava, and Fossain Lake. Though stone roads and bridges exist many prefer to transport themselves around the city via small boats. A brief smell of fish hits your nostrils from the breeze from the lake but it quickly dissipates as it is faint. With lush greenery growing around the houses and store give a beautiful contrast to the amount of blue that engulfs the city. A large clock tower chimes each hour that sits in the center of the town. * Eydi City An ancient city steeped in tradition. The wall that surrounds the city protects this city from much of the sand that constantly blows through. In the center of this city lies an ancient castle that once housed the royals of legends past. Many see this city as part of a pilgrimage to learn of the region's ancient history due to its museums that house ancient art. A beautiful city built from sandstone built to stand the test of time. * Versla Port Port city that sits at the based of the Hreld Mountain. A large city with many bazzars from goods far and wide. Beautiful beaches with golden sand and azure blue water. If the beach and the bazaars don't entice you then perhaps the hotsprings a little ways up will soothe away your worries. This beautiful city has much to offer to tourist and residnet alike, for the right price. * Vatin Bay Twin city to Versla Port, Vatin Bay offers many different items within its bazaars. Entering the city via ship you will see the large statue of the patron of the ocean, Kyogre, in the center of the crescent bay area. A beautiful vacation spot for those seeking a luxary style getaway with all of the resorts and water parks within the city limits. The smell of the salty sea fills the air along with the fresh food from the food stalls that scatter the piers and wharfs. * Sparn City This elegant city built around a large manor that is perched upon a hill. The hill hosts thousands of nests that houses all of the mail birds of the region. Looking into the sky you will always seeing a bird Pokemon flying about delivering or retreiving mail and carrying it back to the roost. To the east a beautiful view of the Bretti Peaks where many where a small snow capped tip sits. * Drotty Port Tiny little port village mainly inhabited by fisherman and sailors sits on the edge of the Drotty Forest. Build up from the hills this small shanty town over looks the great sea. Aside from the small knick-knacks the town shops offer many come to this port to travel to the isle of Dryri. * Forn Village Small village that is always covered in the dew that the Drotty Forest has to offer. Beginning as a base of to study the nearby Anceint Ruins became a small village that the archaeologists came to live and raise families in. Due to its high caliber of researchers this village offers great knowledge with its library of the ancient knowledge and archaeology of this region. * Fletis Burg Carved into the Bretti Peaks this city is frequented by the cold winds and fog that blow down from the frozen peaks of the mountain. Steeped with beautiful carvings of tales of the past this city bolsters in artistry. Torkoal and various other fire type Pokemon huddle together and eat from troughs under huts that offer ample heat and comfort to those that live here. * Poka Dorf Small town that is ever shrouded in fog that circulates . This village gives off eerie vibes to newcomers but in fact is one of the most welcoming towns around. Often used as a restop from the long trek from the Maeli Plains. * Fraedi Village Known as the oldest village of Dryri Isle, this village is home of the ancient warriors of the Dragoknights. In ancient times the people of this village held a secret of an sacred power to harness the power of the elusive Dragons. Beautiful town that has remained to function in the ancient ways of their ancestors. * Drekki Polis A large tower spires upward seen from miles away. The citizens of the incredibly rich city butsle far more than those of Stallei City. Child city of its ancestor town, Fraedi Village, the city's ancestors took the teaching of the Fraedi people and applied it to the modern world. Using these skills this metropolis became the region's highest distributor of weaponry, and battle enhancers for Pokemon. Top scientists work within the Ebony Citadel working day and night to make the next break through in battle technology. * Myr City A popular city steeped in legend as where darkness came. This city has never seen natural sunlight due to the density of the canopy the Dryri Forest. Through the man made rivers small globules of light glow to illuminate the river floor and lamposts that Litwick, Lampent and Chandelure work for the city to light up the streets.Due to the constant darness in this city many of its citizens are sensitive to the sunlight that bathes the outside world. The forested city is steeped in folktales of the ghosts, ghouls and monsters that crawl on its boundaries. * Galfur Hamlet An enclave of groves that seem to glow with magic. Little is know of why this city glows at night, but many suspect it is due to the abundant presence of Pokemon and the powers they offer. A beautiful blend of nature and modern architecture this city is known for its large stage that hosts such spectacular shows, contests, concerts, plays and any other form of entertainment. The * Galfur Bay A beautiful town that sits on the waters of the great sea. Fossi City drew its inspiration of their means of transportaion from this lovely town. With crystal clear waters the sea bed offers a beautiful view of coral reefs and all the Pokemon they house. Log Archive * Adventures of the Seekers Session 0 11/03/19